


Heaven Isn't Too Far Away

by juicytree21



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Spirit Guides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicytree21/pseuds/juicytree21
Summary: Bucky had everything going for him. He was a hot, badass who was top of his class, he was pulling straight A’s in all of his classes, he was captain of the lacrosse team, and he was treasurer of the student council. He had one major flaw though.He was a huge asshole.He was kind to those he cared about but he didn't give a shit about anyone else. He turned a blind eye to bullying, even joining in sometimes. Once going as far to shove an actual person in a locker some some 80’s movie bully.But Bucky was fortunate enough to get a wake up call. Something to set him on the right path. Something to straighten out his rude personality.He was decapitated.----------------------------------------------------------------I promise this isn't some sad story. It's sweet and funny. I promise. It's also inspired a bit by Teen Spirit (2011). I really hope you enjoy it.





	1. The Sky is Falling!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the gore at the beginning. There won't be anymore after this. I promise

_Bucky had everything going for him. He was a hot, badass who was top of his class, he was pulling straight A’s in all of his classes, he was captain of the lacrosse team, and he was treasurer of the student council. He had one major flaw though._

_He was a huge asshole._

_He was kind to those he cared about but he didn't give a shit about anyone else. He turned a blind eye to bullying, even joining in sometimes. Once going as far to shove an actual person in a locker some some 80’s movie bully._

_But Bucky was fortunate enough to get a wake up call. Something to set him on the right path. Something to straighten out his rude personality._

_He was decapitated._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky was following behind Clint when he stopped and groaned loudly. He laid his bag down and turned to walk back to his car.

“What are you doing?” Clint called out. 

“I forgot my stick! Just give me a minute!” 

He unlocked his trunk and pulled out his lacrosse stick and grabbed a few bottle of Gatorade out of the cooler underneath. He tucked them under his arm and slammed the trunk shut.

As he walked back towards Clint, he held up the drinks and the stick victoriously. He grinned wide and Clint shook his head. Suddenly the sky went dark and he looked up as a huge piece of metal fell out of the sky and landed on his neck. 

Clint screamed in horror as the piece embedded itself into the asphalt beneath his friends body. Coach Hill rounded the building at the sound of screams and stopped in her tracks at the sight of Bucky. She wrapped an arm around Clint and turned him away, pulling her phone out and dialing 911 as she walked with him. 

It took a few hours to remove the metal from his body and the ground underneath. Bucky hadn't seen a dead body before. Especially someone who had died like this. And never himself. 

Blood was everywhere and if he still had a stomach, he was sure he would have been sick. He'd seen a neighbor butcher a chicken once but that was nothing compared to this. The chicken at least died quick. Bucky still had his spinal cord intact so he bled out. In fact, he could still feel his heart beating right as the ambulance pull up. 

He wasn't sure when his parents were alerted but they suddenly showed up at the school, his mother passing out at the sight of him, her husband catching her in his arms. The two of them knelt in the parking lot, sobbing. 

Bucky watched this all happen from next to his own body. He watched the firefighters saw at the metal, trying their best to leave him mostly in one piece. There was a buzzing noise and Bucky turned to see an elevator appear next to him. 

‘Going up or down?’ A robotic voice asked from inside. He hesitated before stepping inside. 

“Uh…going up?” There was a pause before the elevator began a quick ascent.

Eventually he arrived in a large room and he frowned in confusion. A well dressed woman was waiting for him with a smile on her face. Her dark hair was curled and framed away from her face. She wore a smart suit and clasped her perfectly manicured hands in front of her.

“Hello James.” 

He stepped out of the elevator, looking around the nicely decorated room. Some other milled about but none of them paid him any attention. 

“Where am I?” 

“Welcome to purgatory. The place where lost souls go. My name is Peggy.” 

“W-what?” She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and smiled at him. 

“I know this is all overwhelming. But we do have an urgent matter to discuss. Where your soul should go.” She steered him over to a couch and motioned for him to sit, choosing to sit across from him. 

“Am I going to hell?” 

“Oh goodness no. Quite the opposite.” Bucky perked up at that.

“I'm going to heaven?” She frowned.

“Well I suppose that was a bit misleading. Your problem while you were alive was that you weren't exactly a good person. You weren't a bad one either though. So it's my job to decide what to do with your soul.” 

The other people in the room were talking amongst themselves, occasionally sending him pitying looks. Like they were upset at seeing a young kid there. Peggy snapped her fingers, drawing his attention back to her.

“From what I can see, you have three options. One, you can stay here.” She gestured to the large room around them. “It's filled with millions of other souls and plenty of amenities. It will never grant you the peace and joy of heaven. You'll also never have a chance to be reincarnated. It's lovely here though.” He nodded and suddenly felt himself aching for something to drink. A glass of water suddenly appeared in front of him and he looked up at Peggy in shock. She smiled and motioned for him to drink.

“Two, you can go to hell. It's not the endless torture people think it is but it isn't pleasant. You will be given the option to become a demon after five millennia though. I've heard that's fun. My wife is one.” 

“Wait! An angel married a demon?” She laughed sharply and he jumped.

“I'm sorry for that. Nobody has ever thought I was an angel before. I'm a guardian.”

“Oh...ok.” She laid her clipboard down and smiled at him. 

“Your third option is a unique one. It hasn't been chosen in quite a while.” He perked up at that and nodded.

“What is it?”

“If you choose, you'll be assigned to a human on Earth. If you help them achieve their goals in life, you'll be allowed to pass on to heaven.” Peggy clicked her pen and lifted her clipboard. “So what'll it be?” He thought for a long moment before smiling.

“What human? And when do I start?” She grinned at him and checked something off on her list. 

“Good choice, Bucky.”


	2. A Little Crazy

_In other news, a Boeing 727 suffered catastrophic system failure over Brooklyn yesterday. After all three engines failed, the tail caught fire, forcing an immediate landing in Brooklyn Airport. Though all passengers and crew members were uninjured and were accounted for, there was one casualty. A piece of the jets engine fell out the sky, killing 17 year old James Barnes at Alexander Hamilton Preparatory Academy._

_Barnes had apparently returned to his car to grab a few items and was killed returning back to the school. A school assembly and memorial service will be held for him this Friday at Alexander Hamilton Preparatory Academy. There will be a candlelight vigil held in the schools parking lot Saturday night. Guests are encouraged by the school to donate for funeral costs._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Steve sat on the floor of the cafeteria, his form hidden by the huge foam wrestling mats that had been rolled up and stored in the corner. His sack lunch sat next to him and he occasionally pulled a baby carrot out to snack on. He wiped his hand off and started typing his English assignment. 

He hated poetry though. Well he liked slam poetry and some classic epic poems like the Iliad. Writing wasn't his forte though. Drawing was more in his wheelhouse. 

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he frowned. There was a shuffle and Bruce suddenly rounded the corner, his own sack lunch in one hand and his trapper keeper in the other. The senior slid down the wall and smiled at Steve.

“Hey, Steve.” He was grateful for the distraction and he closed his laptop. 

“How'd you find me?” He asked, pulling his lunch into his lap.

“Sam and Riley ratted you out.” Steve scoffed and pulled his egg sandwich out. 

“We can agree they're going to be catty old queens one day, right?” Bruce chuckled and nodded.

“They're already catty. They're just not old yet.” 

They ate their lunches in comfortable silence. If he was ever having an off day, Steve knew Bruce would be there to offer silent comfort. Sam was his best friend but he was too chatty sometimes.

“Are you skipping the assembly?” Bruce finally asked after several minutes of silence.

“I don't know yet. It'll be weird to hear them talk about him in the past tense.” He said, softly. 

“I know you two were close in middle school. But maybe you should go. Bucky would go for you.” 

The bell rang before Steve could say anything. Bruce stood and offered him a hand up. After throwing their paper bags away, they slowly started moving in the direction of the auditorium. They approached the commons where their friends waited for them. Natasha was sitting on Clints lap and kissing him deeply, much to the disgust of Scott who was sitting next to them. 

The bell rang again and a teacher started waving the students into the auditorium. Steve sighed and joined the mass of teenagers. He found a seat towards the middle, Bruce sitting on his left side and Scott on his right.

As the principal started his speech about Bucky’s accomplishments, family, and friends, Steve pulled out his pocket notebook and started sketching. There was no point in listening to a speech that was mostly lies and exaggerations. 

“Steve!” He looked up from his notebook and scanned the room, his eyes landing in the stage where Bucky stood. 

_Oh my God. I'm going insane!_

He tuned him out, his pencil digging into the paper. Scott noticed him tense up and frowned at him. Steve shook his head and Scott turned his eyes back to the principal. 

“Steve! I know you can see me!” Bucky said, suddenly appearing on front of him. Steve gasped and jumped in his seat, earning strange looks from everyone around him, including the principal on stage. He made a hurried excuse about asthma and rushed out of the auditorium. 

He sat down hard on one of the benches, drawing in deep breaths. The air felt stuffy and he bent over, putting his head between his knees. As he slowly regained the ability to breathe, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“What?” He asked, looking up. Bucky stood in front of him with his arms crossed, an angry look on his face. 

“Ignoring me won't make me go away, Stevie.”

“Don't call me that.” Steve said, glaring at the spectre before him. “What’re you doing here?”

“Heavenly duties, I guess.” Steve stared at him, mouth agape, like he couldn't process what he was saying. 

“What the hell are you talking about, Buck?” 

Bucky took a deep breath and explained everything he knew. He told him about his death, Peggy, purgatory, and how he had chosen to return to Earth to help a lost soul. 

“So let me get this straight. If I let you help me, you'll cross over and leave me alone?” Bucky nodded and Steve stood. “Fine. Then let's get this over with.” Bucky grinned and pulled a gold credit card out of his pocket.

“Have you ever been shopping with an unlimited credit card?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: All the chapters will be names after pop culture references, book titles, and songs.
> 
> Fun fact: I used to eat my lunch in high school behind huge wrestling mats too. Like Steve, I had a bunch of friends. But I prefer to be alone when I eat. So I sat in the corner, alone, hidden by the huge foam mats. I was usually writing a ton of Destiel fanfic too. I'm glad I'm not 14 anymore.


	3. Bills, Bills, Bills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I wanted to do a new chapter every three days and I took seven instead. I'm terrible at keeping a schedule.

Bucky stood outside the dressing room Steve occupied, leaning against the wall. He could hear the rustling of fabric and the click of metal hangers and he sighed, boredom taking him over.

“Are you done yet?” Steve opened the door, knocking the door into Bucky’s chest, and stood in front of the huge mirror on the wall.

His pale blue jeans fit him perfectly, the cuffs rolled up above his round toed shoes. His white and black star patternef button down was tucked into his jeans and he wore a pale blue jean jacket over it. 

“Have you never watched any fashion shows ever?” He asked, earning a strange look from Steve.

“What?” Bucky stepped forward, pulling the shirt out, leaving only the front tucked in. 

“French tuck. Tan France. Queer Eye.” Steve stared at him like he was speaking an alien language and looked back at his reflection.

It was the final outfit Bucky had chosen for him. He'd picked him out an entire new wardrobe, vowing to burn Steve's old ones. He nodded approvingly at the outfit and smiled.

“You're definitely walking out in that one.” He adjusted the sleeves of the jacket, rolling them up a bit. Steve stiffened at his touch and clenched his jaw.

“Are you just doing this because you miss being a fashionista?” Bucky scoffed.

“Wanting to dress nice doesn't make me a fashionista. Although I do miss clothes. I looked great in leather. Now,” He said, standing back to look at his own clothes,”I'm stuck in my jersey forever.” Steve smiled sadly and looked him over. 

“Well it could be worse. Imagine everyone who died naked or with only their underwear on.” Bucky laughed.

“True.” 

As Steve gathered his new clothes up, Bucky headed to the counter. The shopkeeper sat at the counter, looking at her phone. He leaned across the counter, using his invisibility as an excuse to be a snoop, and peered at her screen. She was googling ways to remove blood stains. Bucky hoped it was a menstrual thing and walked away.

Steve exited the back, approaching the counter, his arms full. The woman noticed and her eyes widened. She laid her phone down, rushing around the counter to relieve him.

“Do you need me to put these back?” Her face falling a bit. 

“Uhh…I'm buying them all, actually.”

She rushed him over, ringing up all the clothing he had picked out for him. As Steve made awkward small talk, Bucky looked around the shop. Something caught his eye and he walked to the back, looking at the mannequin that was tucked between the jeans and shirts.

It was a black ensemble. Black skinny jeans, paired with leather combat boots. A light grey t-shirt was tucked loosely into the jeans, French tuck style, and a leather jacket with silver metal stars rested on the shoulders. 

“I wish I was wearing that instead of this.” He mumbled, forlorn.

Almost as soon as he said It, the outfit was suddenly copied exactly onto him. He laughed in disbelief, turning in circle, admiring his new clothes. 

He rushed back over to Steve who was scanning the golden credit card Peggy had gifted him. As he signed his name, he noticed Bucky who had rushed back over to him excitedly. He did a little spin, earning a smile from Steve. 

“Wow. You look amazing.” 

“Oh.” The shopkeeper said surprised. “Thank you.” Bucky bit back a laugh and Steve blushed furiously.

“You're welcome.” She smiled at him and cocked her head slightly.

“Do we go to school together?” 

“Hamilton Prep?” She nodded.

“I'm Sharon.” She reached a hand across the counter. He shook it, his blush increasing. 

“I'm Steve.” She handed him his many bags, blushing a bit herself. 

“I'm having a party this Friday for my birthday. Do you want to come?” He hesitated and she smiled at him. “It'll be super fun!”

“I’d love to.” She grabbed a post it note and jotted down her address. 

“I'll see you Friday at eight. And feel free to bring some friends. I'm always looking to meet new people.”

After greeting her farewell, he carried his many bags outside. Bucky stood off to the side, writing something down in a small blue notebook. Steve lowered his bags to the ground, keeping an eye out for the Lyft they had ordered.

“This is the key to your popularity. You know that, right?” Bucky finally said after several minutes of silence.

“It is?” He inquired, clearly confused. 

“Sharon Carter is like the queen of our school. Everyone has followed her around like puppies since fifth grade. And you just got a personal invitation from her to a party because she likes you.” Steve's cheeks reddened, shaking his head.

“She was just being nice.”

“I don't check out people's asses when I'm being friendly to them.” Steve went to answer when the Lyfr pulled up in front of him, the driver rushing out to open the trunk for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky was bored. He may have had some new cool abilities but he was still dead. Steve was the only one who could see him and he didn't really like talking to Bucky. 

So he twirled around in a spinning office chair in purgatory, absentmindedly humming a song. He heard the telltale sound of the click of heels on tile and turned to see Peggy. She was dressed to the nines as usual and she had a smile on her perfectly made up face. 

“Good evening, Mr. Barnes. I'm here for your progress report.” He watched her expectantly, as she took a seat in the chair next to him. 

“Am I doing well?” She nodded and showed him the glowing chart in her hands.

“Steve's confidence levels have nearly doubled in the last two days. He also has this party to look forward too tonight. Do you think he'll do well?” Bucky shrugged.

“I want to believe he will but I'm not sure. Stevie has never been a go-getter.” She raised an eyebrow at his nickname and wrote something down on her chart.

“Well you best be going. Steve will need you tonight.” She snapped and be was standing outside of the Rogers’ apartment building.

He teleported to their living room and looked around. He hadn't been in their apartment since he was 15. It hadn't changed much, save for a new couch and a fresh coat of paint on the walls.

Sarah Rogers left her bedroom, oxygen tank being wheeled behind her. She had a scarf wrapped around her head and she looked gaunt in her blue muumuu. He followed her over to the kitchen table where she sat down, pulling a small pile envelopes closer to herself. 

They were all marked with the name of the local oncology hospital and he frowned. She opened each one slowly, scanned every letter, and sighed. He leaned over her, looking at the expensive bills. 

Steve left his bedroom, tucking the front of his shirt into his tan dress slacks. He looked up and noticed Bucky leaning over his mother. 

“I'm heading out soon, mom.” She turned, looking at him with a smile.

“You look so handsome.” She stood, walking over to him to adjust the crooked collar of his jacket. 

“Yeah, you do.” Steve looked past his mom at Bucky who was smiling. 

“Thank you.” He said, answering both of them. “I'll be back before, midnight.” She kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair down.

“I'll see you later. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He hugged her gently, before heading to the front door.

As he walked out the front door of the building, Bucky was already waiting for him. They climbed in the Lyft, Steve lifting his phone to his ear to pretend he was on a phone call.

“You never told me your mom was sick.” Bucky said, sounding somber.

“You never asked.” He responded, his tone slightly hostile.

“I'm sorry.” He finally said, resting a hand on his knee.

“Thanks.” 

The rest of the ride was silent, Bucky never taking his hand off of Steve's knee. When they pulled up outside of Sharon's house, both of them gasped, climbing out of the car in slight shock. 

Her house was twice the size of Steve's entire apartment building. White marble shone under the twinkling lights draped all around the house. Music pounded loudly from somewhere around the back of the house, loud cheers of people ringing out from inside. 

“Let's do this.” Bucky said, heading to the front gate.

“What about Bruce, Scott, Sam, and Riley?” Bucky looked at him confused. 

“Who?” 

“My friends. I invited them along. Sharon said I could.” Bucky groaned.

“Your nerd friends can find their way inside. Now let's go.” 

He grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the open gate, Steve frowning the whole time.


	4. (It's A) Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not making promises for when chapters will be up. Just know they'll eventually be up.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Nobody seemed to notice Steve as he squeezed through the huge crowd of people filling the house. He eventually made it outside where he saw Sharon talking to a few other people he recognized from school.

Sharon glanced over at him and he waved awkwardly. She excused herself and rushed over to him, a huge grin on her face. He went in for a handshake but she pulled him into a tight hug.

“I'm so glad you made it! Come over and meet my friends.” She led him over to a group of people who were laughing and drinking. “Guys, this is Steve.”

They were all seniors and he felt himself cower when all eyes turned to look at him. Hope Van Dyne, Brock Rumlow, Thor Odinson, and Tony Stark watched him. He cleared his throat and choked out a hello. Thor smiled at him and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

“I know Steven. We have art history together.” 

“We met at my work. He came in and spent a fortune on new clothes. My commission was nuts.” She smiled at him and he relaxed.

Steve talked with Sharon and her friends for a few minutes, before he noticed Bruce, Sam, Riley, and Scott walking awkwardly through the huge crowd of people. He excused himself, waving his friends over towards him. They spotted him after a few seconds and rushed over to him with huge smiles. 

“This party is awesome!” Scott said, a huge grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey! You must be Steve's friends!” Sharon said, approaching the group of boys. They all seemed slightly awestruck at her friendly greeting but Sam stuck a hand out before things got awkward.

“I'm Sam. This is Riley, my boyfriend and partner in crime.” He wrapped an arm around his waist before remembering his other friends. “And that's Bruce and Scott” She shook Rileys hand.

“It's so great to formally meet you guys.” She smiled at Scott and Bruce. 

“Hey guys! Tony and Hope are over there if you want to go say hi.” They ducked their heads and headed towards her group of friends that had lost Brock.

Steve rejoined Sharon with her friends, her hand finding his sometime during the conversation. Bucky watched them closely, his chest aching in a way that he hoped would never happen again. Eventually Sharon led Steve off to a far corner if the party where nobody else lingered around. 

They walked down a pathway from the back garden, their hands still linked together. Crickets were chirping softly and a warm breeze whipped through the air, signifying the beginning of Spring. Sharon leaned against Steve, her head resting against his. 

“This is nice.” She said softly, after a while.

“It really is.” 

Finally she turned her head to look at him, pressing a warm kiss to his cheek. He turned to look at her, his lips capturing hers. She sighed happily and pulled away from him. 

“This is a pretty awesome birthday.” He laughed and nodded.

“I agree.” She straightened up at looked down at him. 

“I know this random and sudden but...do you want to go to prom with me?” He stared at her slightly shocked.

“SAY YES, IDIOT!” Bucky shouted, appearing in front of Steve.

“Yes, I'd love to go with you.” He kissed her cheek and he could see her blush under the faint moonlight. “Now let's go back. It's getting cold.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Steve didn't notice the change in his personality right away. People were being nicer to him at school, even going as far to invite him places. Sharon was almost always with him at school, save for the classes they didn't share. 

He stopped sitting with his friends at lunch, choosing to sit with Sharon and her friends. He still worked with them after school for yearbook but that was the extent of their interactions. Bucky even seemed worried about him ignoring his friends. 

But he couldn't intervene. Steve was, according to Peggy, on the right track. He didn't want to mess up his progress and lose his chance of being reincarnated.

He was watching Steve ignore his friends for the umpteenth time when Peggy appeared.

“Hello Bucky. How’re you?” 

“Splendid.” He answered, running a hand down his black shirt.

“You're worried about him.” He looked at her, frowning. 

“Of course I am. He's ignoring his friends, he barely spends time with his dying mother, and he dropped out of drama. He's focusing too much on them.” He nodded in the general direction of their lunch table.

“You're worried he’s placing more importance on his new relationships than his old ones.”

“Exactly. And I know my goal is to get him elected Prom king but...” Bucky turned to Peggy, a worried expression marring his face. “Should I compromise my character to do that though?” Her serious look softened and she smiled. 

“It's your choice, Bucky. I know you'll make the right one.” She disappeared and he sighed heavily. 

She never was a huge help to him.


	5. Hooked on A Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short story folks. Sorry

Bucky walked in step with Steve as he browsed the suits in the shop they were currently in. Prom was just a week away and the younger boy was starting to get manic about his tux, the limo rentals, and their huge group dinner beforehand. 

“Are Sam, Scott, Bruce, and Riley going out with you guys before Prom?” Bucky asked softly, fingering the material of a linen suit.

“No. Why would they?” 

“Because they're your friends!” Steve scoffed. 

“Like how _you_ were my friend? They'll get over it.” His tone was harsh and Bucky’s stomach dropped. 

“I've made a huge mistake. I should have just stayed in purgatory and left you alone. You're a different person now. You're mean, you're entitled, you brush off your friends, and you ignore your own mother.” Steve turned to him, his eyes dark.

“Don't you _**dare**_ talk about my mother like you know her! You haven't talked to me in two years and then you just reappear in my life, acting you're doing me some huge favor but just being around me. Your using me because you're selfish. You always have been.” 

“I am not selfish! I'm trying to help you! You're the one who became a huge, selfish asshole along the way.” Steve rolled his eyes and pushed past Bucky. “Steve!”

“Burn in hell, Barnes.” Bucky felt like he'd been shot in the gut and he fell to his knees as he watched Steve storm out of the store.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky watched over Steve from purgatory. Peggy insisted he return to Earth to reconcile with him but he wasn't having any of that. He just needed to make sure he won prom king so he could be reborn and move on with his existence.

~♡♡♡~

When prom finally arrived, Steve rolled up to the amphitheater where the dance was being held. He helped Sharon out of the stretch Hummer, smiling at her the whole time. She looked gorgeous as usual but he just didn't feel the romance he knew he should have felt. He pushed his feelings down and instead led her inside, the rest of their new mutual friends following.

The amphitheater was packed with juniors and seniors alike, swaying to music and chatting. The ground vibrated from the loud music playing and the strobe lights flickered around them. He noticed his old friends huddled together, talking and munching on brownies from the snack table. Scott waved and Riley pulled his hand down, shooting daggers at Steve.

“I'm gonna get some water! You want any?” Sharon asked, straining to be heard over the loud music. 

“Let me get them!” She shook her head.

“You paid for everything tonight, including my dress.” She said, twirling the shirt skirt of her pink two piece dress. “I'll get the waters.”

She vanished into the crowd and Steve scanned the huge crowd of people. His eye caught something glittering under the lights and he frowned as Sam walked towards him, his watch catching the lights.

“Hey Steve.” He nodded curtly and Sam sighed.

“What? Am I not being friendly enough for you?” 

“You're an asshole.” He threw his water cup down at Steve's feet and stormed off.

Sharon reappeared and the two of them downed their drinks before hitting the dance floor. They danced together for over an hour when Steve felt the familiar burning of an asthma attack. He clutched his chest, his hand fumbling through his pockets for his inhaler.

“Steve! Are you ok?” Sharon asked, noticing his panicked breathing.

He fell to his knees, his lungs tightening more. Sharon screamed for help over the music, someone eventually silencing the DJ. The crowd of students backed off as Sharon desperately tried to help him. 

“Move!” Someone finally shouted. Bruce and Sam pushed through the huge crowd, Scott and Riley on their heels. 

Bruce reached into his own pocket and pulled out an inhaler, pressing it to his lips. He pumped it three times, Steve inhaling as deeply as his lungs would let him. Scott and Sam rubbed his back slowly while Riley waited for him to be breathing again to offer him water. 

As his friends took care of him, there was a snicker from the crowd. Scott looked up to see Brock laughing at the sorry state in front of him. Before he could say anything though, Hope kicked him in the back of the knee. His snickers were quickly replaced by cries of pain. She winked at Scott and crossed her arms over her chest.

After his friends led him off the dance floor, Steve took another pump from the inhaler. Sharon followed close behind, clearly worried about her date. He sat down at one of the tables and laid his head down, breathing in and out slowly through his nose.

“Where did the extra inhaler come from?” He finally asked, his throat hoarse.

“I always carry one in case you don't have yours.” Bruce answered softly. He stood quickly and pulled him into a hug.

“I love you guys so much.” He pulled away and looked at them all earnestly. “I'm sorry I've been a huge jerk lately.” 

“We're over it. You got a hot piece of ass and forsake us. I get it.” Riley said, winking at Sharon who laughed.

“No. I didn't avoid you because of Sharon. I thought it would be a bad idea to be your friends because I'd be jeopardizing my new popularity. I was wrong and I'm so damn sorry.” 

“Gimme a hug, nerd.” Scott said, pulling him into a tight hug.

~♡♡♡~

Bucky watched Steve have his tearful reunion with his friends and sighed. Peggy grabbed his chin and turned his face to look at her. 

“I know what you're thinking. Stop it. He could still win.” 

“I don't care about that. I care about him. I'm worried about him.” She smiled and pulled a small glass device out of her pocket. 

“You should apologize before it's too late. If he wins, you'll be reincarnated immediately. I think you should tell him how you feel before it's too late.” She patted his cheek before walking out of the room.

~♡♡♡~

Steve sat at the table with Sharon, his friend having left at his insistence. He held her hand but her hand was limp in his. She watched him, frowning deeply.

“You're breaking up with me.” They both knew it wasn't a question but he nodded anyways. “I figured. You're super gay, right?” He snorted and shook his head.

“I'm not gay. I'm just in love with someone else. I have been since we were both 10 years old. He is a boy though.” She looked at rest of dance goers and smiled.

“Is he here?” 

“No. He's dead.” She gasped.

“Bucky.” 

“What about me?” Steve watched him approach the table and take a seat, Sharon unaware of anything. 

“I'm going to go find Hope. I'll see you later Steve.” She walked away and Steve turned to Bucky. 

“I'm so sorry about what I said.” Bucky smirked.

“You were right. I'm selfish. I changed my mind though. No matter what happens tonight, I'm sticking with purgatory.” 

“But-” The squeal of a microphone cut them both off and they turned to look at the stage. 

The principal greeted the students, pullig an envelope out of his pocket as he announced the candidates who were scattered across the amphitheater. Bucky squeezed Steve's hand as the principal opened the envelope.

“And your prom queen and king are...HOPE VAN DYNE AND STEVE ROGERS!” The crowd erupted with applause and Steve cheered loudly. He turned to thank Bucky but frowned when he saw he'd disappeared. “Come on up and claim your crowns and scepters!”

He made his way to the mainstage, climbing the stairs and jogging across the stage. The principal placed his crown on his head and the scepter in his hand and he grinned. His friends and Sharon cheered loudly for him from the crowd and he waved at them.

“Now grab someone special and enjoy And I Love Him by Benjamin Gibbard.” The DJ announced, a soft song playing through the speakers.

Steve descended the stairs, the lights shimmering around him. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he froze. People were still dancing around him but they were no longer in the amphitheater. They were standing in a lush ballroom filled with chandeliers, trapeze artists, and a live band accompanied by the same DJ at the amphitheater. 

The side doors to the ballroom opened and Bucky strolled in confidently. But instead of everyone ignoring him as usual, all eyes were on him. He smiled at Steve and headed straight towards him. 

“Buck.” Steve said softly, placing a hand on his chest. 

“It feels unreal, right? I literally just came to in the hallway.” 

“But you were…” Bucky leaned down and rested his forehead against Steves.

“Shhh.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

“You said you were staying in purgatory.” Steve whispered, tears welling in his eyes.

“Peggy had different plans.” He said, wiping a tear off his face.

“Rewriting history seems a bit extreme.”

“You don't know Peggy.” Steve laughed and pulled Bucky onto the dance floor.

The two of them swayed slowly to the music, their friends all dancing around them. Sam and Riley were dancing forehead to forehead, Scott had his hands on Hopes waist, Sharon danced happily with Tony, Bruce, and Thor who were all smiles. 

“Your guardian angel rocks.” Steve finally said softly, linking his hands behind Bucky’s neck. 

“She is _not_ an angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There will be an epilogue


	6. So Here's My Goodbye (Epilogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's the epilogue I promised you. :)

**_August 29th - Four months after prom_**  
_________________________

 

Bucky helped Sharon carry her many boxes down the front steps. Hope, Scott, and Bruce were piling them into the U-Haul under Steve's direction. Riley and Sam were off to the side making out, oblivious to everyone and thing around them.

“You know you could help.” Bucky said. Sam waved him off and pulled Riley closer to him. 

“They do know they're going to the same college _and_ moving in together, right?” Sharon asked, a smile in her voice. 

“They’ve been inhaling each other's faces since seventh grade.” Steve said, taking the box from her. Riley flipped them all off, never moving from his spot in Sam's lap.

As they finished piling her furniture and boxes inside, Hope pulled the door shut and locked it. Sharon smiled and rushed over to hug her friend. Hope chuckled and pocketed the key.

“University of Florida State, here we come!” 

“UFS, UFS, UFS!” Scott chanted. Hope smiled and pulled him into their hug, kissing the side of his mouth. He blushed and she nuzzled his cheek.

“I'm gonna miss you guys. You need to grow up faster.” Sharon said, looking pointedly at Steve.

“Well we’re losing La La Land, Nerd Alert, and you two. It'll just be us and Ant Man senior year.” 

“I told you not to calll me that.” 

“You have pet ants that you train. You're stuck with the nickname.” He rolled his eyes.

Bruce looked at his watch and up to the road. The road was empty coming both ways and he looked confused. He checked his watch again before looking at Sharon. 

“Where's your ride? We can't hook this up to nothing.” He gestured vaguely at the trailer.

“She'll be here.” There was a honk and they all turned to see a SUV reversing into the driveway. 

Sharon rushed over to the drivers side as soon as it stopped. She leaned against the door and talked to the driver for a few minutes before motioning for her to get out. The door opened and a woman in jeans and a loose white shirt stepped out, her hiking boots crunching on the gravel in the driveway.

“Guys! I want you to meet my Auntie.”

The woman turned around and flashed a perfect smile. She waved warmly and Hope walked over to greet her. She pulled Hope into her arms and grinned.

“Stop growing. Both of you.” The passenger side door opened and another woman climbed out.

She rounded the car, the wind whipping at the hem of her sunshine yellow sundress. She adjusted hee tan hat and looked up at the rest of them. She smiled and waved, eyes locking on Bucky.

He took a step backwards and Steve gave him a confused look. 

“Hello everyone. I'm Peggy Carter and this is my wife Angie.” Everyone said hello but Bucky just stared at Peggy.

“Do you know her?” Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. It's complicated.” 

“Well we best be going. We want to beat the evening traffic. It was real nice meeting you all.” Angie said. Sharon and Hope followed her back to the car, the rest of their friends falling in line.

As Steve jogged to catch up, Bucky stayed frozen in place. Peggy smiled and walked up to him, linking her arm with his. She slowly started leading him to the car.

“I don't understand. How are you-?” She waved him off.

“Some things are better left unanswered. Don't you agree?” He stammered and she patted his cheek. 

Angie walked over to them, shooting him a glance. Peggy shook her head and held up a hand, silencing her wife before she could even speak. She let go of his arm and stepped in front of him. 

“Live a long, wonderful, healthy life. And never forget the gifts that God gives you and the ones you love.”

“I won't. Thank you, Mrs. Carter.” She kissed his cheek.

“My pleasure.” She winked at him and for a quick moment, he thought her eyes flashed bright white.

“Come on guys, let's go!” Sharon called out. She climbed into the backseat with Hope.

After they hitched up the trailer, they pulled out of the driveway. Hope and Sharon both waved wildly at them all out the windows until they disappeared around the street corner. Everyone sighed heavily and started collecting their things. 

“How did you know her?” Bucky smiled.

“It's a long story. I'll tell you soon.” 

They walked away, heading down the road to his car. As they climbed inside, Steve stopped. A white envelope with a red kiss mark was stuck under the windshield. He pulled it out, noticing his name written in sweeoing cursive on the front.

“What is that?” He opened it gently, pulling out the paper inside.

“It's a note.”

_Dearest Steven,_

_Consider this a gift from God._

_M.C_

He pulled out a smaller, folded piece of paper and gasped when he glanced at it. Bucky plucked it out of his shaking hands and his eyes widened. 

“This is...a check for five million dollars.” 

“Who's Margaret Collins?” He asked, taking the check back. 

He suddenly remembered Peggys words to him and he smiled.

“Someone who cares.” Steve stared at the check again and smiled. 

“Well they're an angel.”

“I think they're more like a Guardian.”


End file.
